Eden's Edge
by MessengerofGabriel
Summary: One is alone. The Righteous Man fights. His brother heals. Castiel supports. Michael leads. Zachariah plots. My story of what would happen if God had a brother to rescue the Earth. Season 4 centric. Destiel Sabriel Bromance between One/God Its my first story so please be kind. Reviews always wanted. Will update when requested but will try as often as possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One:__The Birth of a Legend_

_**Unknown**_

Darkness…is this Death? Is this…the afterlife? Where-where am I? Who-who am I? I'm cold. So cold, I thought that Heaven was supposed to be…warm, and full of…light. WHERE!? WHERE!? Am I in Hell? Please! Anyone! Someone? Please! I'm scared…I'm alone…

_**Known**_

I've been here a long time, long enough to watch the world be reborn, to watch God reform it…and the leviathans, the fall of Man, Gabriel's flight to Earth away from war, Lucifer's corruption…and imprisonment. Lucifer wasn't so bad. I knew him, believe me, if my father replaced me I would throw a tantrum as well. He was still young. He still is, he has time. I have no name here in this new universe. God called and calls me "Brother". Lucifer called me "Soul". The other angels called me "One" or "All". To humans I am different…I am…"Life" and "Magick". I prefer "Magick" but I rarely speak so I am "Life" Yet I know my true original name, one that must never be spoken…I was Hadrian. Hadrian James Potter. And one day I hope to become him again. But even with God's Power I cannot go back to a dead universe.

_**Eden**_

Eden was my favorite place to…exist in a way. I fade you see. In and out of time and space, naturally anyway. I can focus on different times or places but I prefer not to, too much energy, and this way God cannot try and force me to socialize, who knew the Father was such a mother hen? Anyway Eden is Paradise, the one True Paradise. I used to talk with Lucifer here, and Michael would sometime teach me each plant and animal that existed within this place. But Lucifer is banished to Hell, imprisoned within the Cage. Michael has turned sour, angry, but he mourns for his brother. So today, I am alone. "Hello?" A small voice comes from behind me. "Hello" I answer back. "Are you…One?" "Yes" "Really? The One who is All? Who taught Lucifer to fly and Gabriel to sing?" "…Yes." The angel who addressed me is vibrant with happiness, his very wings quivering with joy, and his blue eyes that reflect God's Grace glowing with admiration. "Will-will you teach me to sing? My brothers and sisters say that I cannot sing well." With that admission his pure white wings droop. I consider it, and start to say no but a flow of warmth stays my tongue. I see a flash of this angel battling Hell to save…a soul? Yes, a soul. This angel will need help for that fight, so, I will help. "Yes I will teach you. What is your name fledgling?" "Castiel. My name is Castiel."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: The Righteous Man_

_**Deal breaker**_

The Righteous Man has broken the first Seal. It was all over Heaven. Cupids paused in their work. Seraphs stopped training. Choirs of God stumbled in their notes. Messengers fell right out of the air. Contrary to human belief angels are not fluffy balls of feathers who wear white robes and laze around on clouds. They are warriors of God. But complete arrogant, self righteous, robotic assholes that don't care for Earth.

God had stepped out, he was preparing his successor to take over his place as God. Myself, I hadn't left Eden. Michael was in charge but he came for advice from the "One" often. He was against the Father leaving but knew that God needed to find another to take his place when this universe's time was over. And did my "brother" have a hard time set up for him. The chosen apprentice was a kind soul of who was a bit too involved with her life on Earth. Becky Rosen was a bit to, fanatic about her favorite book, and seemed to think that she could have anything just because she was God's successor. But God was grooming her out of it. It would take awhile so for now my "brother" was posing as "Chuck Shurley" a prophet of the Lord. He would not be happy though with what was going on as of now.

At this very second Zachariah was planning to set Lucifer free and have Michael and his brother fight, destroying the Earth. As I was the second to God I couldn't let that happen. So I rose from my seat in my sanctuary in Eden to find Michael. As I walked the pathways of Heaven angels whispered amongst themselves.

"The One that is All! Our Father's brother! Grace bringer! Magicker!" Were some of the things I heard as I passed through the different levels of Heaven, when I reached the gates to God's "throne room" Raphael was waiting for me.

"What is wrong One?"

"Why would something be wrong?" I replied.

"You have never in many years of my life, left Eden."

"Well I suppose that would cause worry would it not? Zachariah, your foolish brother has decided to go against God's word. He wishes to help set Lucifer free and pit your brothers against each other to end the Earth."

Horror crossed Raphael's face and his coffee shaded wings flared in surprise. "But, but it is against our Fathers Word! His Command!"

"I know. And I'm stopping it, if Michael doesn't stop him…I will."

As I spoke Raphael's face grew dark, "Yes, please One, stop this madness. I don't care for the humans as much as I should but I DO love out Father."

" I will do my best Raphael." And with those words I passed through the gates and into where Michael was pacing.

_**Rescue**_

"Michael." My voice rang throughout the cavernous room.

Michael's golden wings flared out as he whirled around in surprise. "Oh, One, it is you. My apologies for not seeing you, I was preoccupied." Michael's warm brown eyes where glazed as he spoke.

"Calm yourself Michael, what God has written has passed, Lucifer is ready to break free. But not ready to return to Heaven." My voice soothed the worry that was present in Michael's eyes.

"But what should we do? Hell is ready to free him and I'm hearing whispers of joining him for safety."

"Calm, first you need to rescue the Righteous Man, then you must face Zachariah." Michael's eyes slowly hardened with determination as he heard my words.

"Yes, I will. But who will go? And why must I speak with Zachariah?" As he worked I solidified into the true time and place that Michael stood in.

"Zachariah speak and supports the destruction of your Father's work. The Apocalypse, God isn't here to boost his confidence that Lucifer will be stopped so he turns to his supposed only hope, brother against brother fighting."

Emotions flickered across Michael's face before it settled on pure angelic fury. "He will regret those thoughts. I will speak with the garrisons and speak of your advice and presence here. It will bolster their confidence to fight with the Righteous Man." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Send Castiel to raise the Righteous Man, he will succeed."

"Are you sure? He is young." I nodded firmly to dislodge Michael's doubts.

"I have taught him Heaven's Ballad, and given him a blade of my own Magick. He is ready." Michael's surprise at my words was obvious. Only Gabriel had been taught the Ballad of Heaven that proceeded before the Cry of Angels, the garrison's war song.

"If you believe he is ready then he is, how many should go with him?"

"Only enough to keep the Demon's attentions off of him, he needs a distraction, not a battle force." Michael bowed his head in agreement.

"So it is said, so it shall be."

_**Hell's Fire**_

I watched from the edge of Heaven as Castiel flew down to the Earth and plunged down into Hell. In his hand was the blade made from his grace and my Magick. The blade glowed blue as his eyes and would work only for him. If any angel tried to use it, their grace would be singed, and human or demon, would be killed.

On his lips rose the haunting notes Heaven's Ballad. The song alone would kill many different levels of demon, and if the song didn't the garrison of angels in silver and gold armor defiantly would. Many angels had jumped at the chance to storm Hell and give Castiel the opportunity to free the Righteous Man.

The looks on their faces when they saw his blade was priceless and was almost measureable to the looks when he started the first notes of the Heaven's Ballad. I would have that memory for millennia to come.

As Castiel penetrated the first level of Hell his blade flashed and killed the demons that tried to escape the agony of his song. The Righteous Man stared at Castiel in awe. I smiled, if he could look upon Castiel and hear the song without flinching it meant that the Righteous Man wasn't as corrupted as Michael feared. My gaze softened as Castiel flew back out of Hell sealing the gates behind himself, he healed the soul and the body of the Righteous Man and I was able to finally become aware of his true name, Dean Winchester. My smile turned a bit sharper. Dean Winchester, you're going to need all the help you can get.

I turned my attention away from Earth and to Michael who stood beside me. "I will go to Earth, I will help Dean and Samuel Winchester."

Michael's eyes glistened with tears, "I know you must go but I will miss you."

My gaze softened as I looked at my "nephew". "I will not be far, you will be able to find me and if you do need my help on ANYTHING, I will come." I rested my hand upon his shoulder. I smiled once, and then I was falling.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Rising of the Witnesses_

_**Falling**_

Falling was different then one thinks, it was like falling in a way. You are obeying gravity and truly just waiting for impact but for me it was more painful. As I fell my "soul" was forming a body, a skeleton, a muscle system, respiratory, circulatory, all the vital systems to live. I was creating a container in which to contain myself. I would still have all my power and knowledge (if it can be called that) I just wouldn't be able to fade in and out of realities like I preferred. When I had fully formed (which while took little time felt like thousands of knives plunging in and out of my "body" and then sewing up the wounds with fire hot needles) I had fallen almost fully to Earth.

Quickly I spread my "wings" made of my own brand of Magick and grace and gracefully pulled out of the dive. I looked with my newly formed green eyes to see a plain of corn and wheat stretching out before me. I was struck with joy as I looked upon my "brother's" creation. The sky streaked with a new day, spirals of pink, red, orange, and newly forming splotches of blue. The clouds reflected the brilliance of the new dawn and I was reminded _why_ I loved the Earth and its people. It had _potential_. Potential to be something _truly_ beautiful. And with that thought I smiled and angled my wings to Sioux Falls,South Dakota, towards the Singer Salvage Yard.

_**A Meeting **_

I had arrived at the Singer Salvage Yard several minutes ago and now I was observing. It seemed that in the time I had been flying Lilith, the first demon and Adam's first wife had completed the Rise of the Witnesses. The spirits that had been risen were currently fighting against the Righteous Man and his brother along with the old man Bobby Singer. To put it bluntly, the men were losing, badly. Singer had attempted to create the mixture to banish the spirits and put them to rest but was busy fighting for his life. The Righteous Man and his brother were in similar situations. As I watched I came to a conclusion, I would help, for if I didn't the trio would die, and in the long run, Earth as well.

I spread my wings and flew down into the house and landed behind the twin spirits who were attempting to crush Singer. As I came into view the twins whirled around. Before they could disappear or attack I placed my hands on their heads and laid them to rest, a brilliant light signified the purification of their souls. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a young women; another soul, attempting to crush my skull with a chair. I raised my hand to her and froze her in her tracks and purified her soul like the twins. I sensed another soul and quickly flew behind it, this time a fully grown man. Almost gently I purified his soul and then raised my gaze to the brothers and Singer. As I had freed Singer from the twins he had quickly taken the bowl containing the necessary ingredients to send the rest of the spirits to rest, and threw it into the fire.

Now he and both brothers had raised weapons against me. "Who are you?" the Righteous Man demanded. I merely tilted my head and inspected all three for any kind of injury. Besides small cuts and bruises they were in almost perfect condition, excluding the fact that one had been to Hell and the others were suffering from the long affects of alcohol. The Righteous Man had again demanded with growing anger that I identify myself. Again I didn't answer instead I reached toward the floor and touched it, repairing the damage made by the spirits. I then looked at the trio and spoke, "I am the One who is All, I am here to heal the Righteous Man."

_**Alliance**_

The Righteous Man stared at me after I spoke, "Ummm, ok hotshot. Really, who are you?"

My eyes stared into his, "I have told you, I am here to heal you. Your memories of Hell are detrimental to you and will eventually stop you from truly recovering from your ordeal."

The Righteous Man's eyes widened with shock. "Okaaaaaaay, who do you work for? The angels?"

"No." His eyes grew dark at my answer. "So the demons!"

He pulled up his weapon and pointed it at my head again. "No." Now he was growing frustrated, his eyes were narrowed and his teeth bared. "Then who!?" "I work for no one being save God. I am the commander of the garrisons of Heaven, it is the angels who work for me."

The trio's jaws dropped before they started to talk all at the same time. "PROVE IT!" "Really? What kind of authority do you-" "There is no lore on you anywhere I've read-" I tuned them out and reached out with my mind to Castiel.

_"Have you spoken to the Righteous Man?" "Yes" "Good, come down now, you can explain in better terms than I can." "Right away One." _ As I finished speaking with Castiel I turned back to the trio and interrupted their demanding questions, "Castiel is coming, he can explain better than I." That shut them up as their onslaught of rather annoying questions halted.

As Castiel appeared behind them I wandered into the library. I listened with half an ear as Castiel explained my existence and my symbol in Heaven, how I was God's "brother", how I was the Gracebringer, Magicker, and the One that is All. I looked at the interesting and old books in different languages that Singer kept around his home. I was slightly impressed with his collection. While much of it was just small pieces hidden in text that was worthless, some of it was almost exactly correct recounts of different creatures and spirits. As I touched the different texts I could feel the gazes of the trio upon me.

"Yes?" I asked, "Is Castiel's word enough for you or do you need pictures?"

Their total surprise at my use of sarcasm was tangible in the air.

The brother of the Righteous Man was first to speak, "Are-are you really God's brother?" his voice was full of hope and awe. "Yes. God sees me as a "brother". "Can-can you help us?" My eyes bore into his hazel eyes that were disconcertingly higher than mine.

"Yes, I will help. I will not let my "brother's" work be sullied by demons or destroyed by angels who care naught for the Earth."

My gaze sharpened, "But first I must heal you and your brother." "Heal us from what?" This time the Righteous Man spoke. "From the influence of demons, their filth dirties the brilliance of both your souls." The brothers looked at me warily. "Will it hurt?" "No." The Righteous Man clasped his hand together, "Well then, where we gonna do this thing?"

*****Authors Note*****

As you can see it is the third update of Eden's Edge, this is just some guidelines just in case people got confused. the "normal" is talking, the _"Italics" _is angel speak, like the radio they talk about with Anna and 'normal' is gonna be thoughts if I ever need them. Oh, and reviews are much appreciated, thank you to those who have read my story! If you have a suggestion or idea for a new story please PM me, I will think about the different ideas and may choose one :) but I make no guarantees. Thanks! - Messenger of Gabriel


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Healing**

_**Ritual**_

_"__Exorcizo te, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris omnipotentis et in virtute spiritus sancti." _ I spoke the sacred works over a chalice of pure water, taken from Eden. I had flown back quickly to retrieve it. No water but the most sacred would be able to totally cleanse the presence of Hell from Dean Winchester as he had gruffly asked for me to call him, (in his exact words of "Call me Dean damnit, none of this "righteous man" shit.").

Five candles surrounded the chalice that rested upon a white cloth embroidered with gold symbols that stood for purity, faith, spirit, soul, and heart. The candles were blue, red, green, a pale yellow, and purple. They stood for water, fire, earth, air, and spirit respectively. These elements where the main components God had used to create this universe, they were also the most sacred, all had a weakness, and all had a strength.

Sage ashes rested in a clay pot ready for use. I poured some of the holy water onto the ashes and mixed it to make a paste colored grayish green. The potent smell of sage lazily drifted around the room. Some left over sage was rolled into sticks and were burning, the smoke curled and writhed throughout the air.

"Are you ready Dean Winchester?"

"Yep, ready when you are green." Dean Winchester's voice shook imperceptively. He was nervous. It was ridiculous, it wasn't going to hurt. Why would he be nervous?

"Kneel here," I pointed to the front of the alter, "and don't move at all, if you do it could skew the ritual."

I anointed him with holy oil and drew the sage paste on his forehead in the sign of the cross. With the final glances at the alter to make sure I had prepared everything perfectly and missed nothing. I spread both my wings and arms to the sky and with a quick prayer to my "brother" I started to chant.

"Ante me, sanare invoco Deum anima. Orci quis bono animo, tempestate id justo. Dimittite eum a delicto suo, et daemonum flammis. Novum hominem eum in angaria. Et benedicant eum in tenebras obsidens absit vitam. Obsecro, Domine, et curabo eum iste sanctus. Gracebringer nomine rogo, et exercitus cæli te sanctum. In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen." (1)

As I chanted, my eyes glowed with grace. Lightning flashed outside and thunder rolled like a thousand drums. My voice vibrated with the power of God and His Holy Host. Before I finished the end of the chant I picked up the chalice and placed it in the hands of Dean Winchester. He seemed to get what I was trying to do because he drained the cup. When both he and I finished his eyes and the handprint on his shoulder from Castiel glowed with grace. Exhausted I slumped onto a nearby chair.

_**Aftermath**_

"Oh my friggin god! What the hell!? Is my shoulder now a friggin nightlight for the rest of my life!?" Dean Winchester's voice was tinged with both anger and frustration. It appeared that the handprint was now golden and etched with bronze and silver runes as such on the table.

I tilted my head, amused with his response, "No, it is only temporary. It should fade in a few hours. It is merely reflecting your purification and cleansing of your soul from Hell. I assume that the memories are no longer bothering you?"

Dean Winchester thought for a moment before shrugging, "I 'spose they don't. And you're sure it's not for forever?" At this his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes." I had talked to much before and now it was getting annoying to again speak more than one word.

"So now you're jus' gonna clam up and not talk?" It seemed that Dean Winchester had noticed. His very being reflected his annoyance at my one word answer.

"Yes." I wondered to myself if it was healthy for a full grown man and hunter to develop that big of a tick above his eye. He looked as if he was going to continue his tirade on the subject of my decision to not use full sentences but his brother Samuel Winchester interrupted.

"So Deans healed? Like, fully, no demon corruption?" His hazel eyes were pleadingly looking into mine.

"Yes." His face cleared and became joyful.

"So he's all good?"

"Yes." This time Dean Winchester broke in, "What about Sammy? Does he need…cleansing?"

"Yes. But not today, I need to regain my strength. Tomorrow."

Samuel looked at me as if to argue but obviously thought better of it. "Is the ritual gonna be as easy as mine?" Dean Winchester looked concerned for his brother's safety.

"No. While painless it will take longer in both preparations and execution."

"Really? Why?" It seemed that Samuel Winchester's curious nature had taken over.

"You have carried the blood of a demon since you have been six moons old. And have taken in more willingly, it must be totally extracted and obliterated. Then we must deal with your addiction to the vile substance." Samuel Winchester seemed shocked that I knew about his addiction. It wasn't obvious no, but the effects were. His soul, while still brilliant had developed a very light grey tinge, almost unnoticeable, but enough to cause damage.

I looked him straight in the eye as I continued, "I understand you did it to help people. I understand you needed someone to help you when your brother went to Hell. But you cannot continue. It corrupts you soul, and if you had continued you would have become a demon."

Samuel Winchester seemed almost, offended in a way, his eyes pleaded for me to understand, and understand I did. "I will not harm you Samuel Winchester but you must cooperate for me to help you. You have to ability to exercise demons without the blood, using only your true abilities of the telekinetic energy."

His face became awash with shock, "What do you mean telekinetic energy?"

I tilted my head, (I seem to be doing that a lot around these two brothers), "You didn't know? You are a born psychic, one of great power if we remove the demon blood suppressing it."

"Oh is that all? I thought I heard you wrong." With those words the youngest Winchester brother fainted.

*******Authors Note*******

The ritual is totally made up. *shrugs* I hope I did a good job on this chapter. Enjoy :). The blessing of the holy water is from supernatural wiki and the Latin from me and google translate (I speak minor Spanish, and I hated learning the language). Reviews are like cookies, I always want one and theyre addictive.

(1) I call upon God to heal this soul before me. This Righteous Man who has weathered Hell with good intentions. Save him from the flames of demons and forgive him of his sins. Make him a new man in your service. Banish the shadows that haunt his life and bless him with new life. I beg of you O Lord, heal this man and make him Holy. I ask this in the name of Gracebringer, and the Holy Host of Heaven. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Healing part 2.**

_**Interaction**_

The youngest Winchester had…fainted. Was that normal behavior for humans? Dean Winchester had not before his ritual. Maybe it was a behavioral "glitch" as it were? I didn't know I hadn't been around humans for lifetimes. As I studied the youngest Winchester his brother had broken into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my friggen God!" He was clutching at his stomach now, "Oh. My. God! I can't believe he _fainted! _This is unreal! Somebody gimme a Sharpie! I hope Sammy likes mustaches!"

I rolled my eyes. No it wasn't the youngest Winchester who had behavioral problems. It was the eldest.

"If you could stop your childish response Dean Winchester it would be much appreciated."

"Awww, c'mon green! Bein' a bit immature once in a while is healthy!"

"I fail to understand how it could be."

It was Dean Winchester's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Sure thing feathers."

Before I could explain my position, Castiel interrupted. "One, we must prepare the ritual for Samuel Winchester."

"Of course Castiel, thank you." I turned to Robert Singer and asked "Do you have ashes of a chimera? And teeth of a werewolf and vampire?"

_**Ingredients**_

"Ummmmm…no?" Robert Singer's eyebrows rose as I asked. "Why would I?"

"I was under the impression that Hunters kept trophies from their hunts." I blinked at him. "Was I wrong in my assumption?"

"Yes. Well not really. Some Hunters do but not all of 'em."

"Ah. Thank you. I apologize for my assumptions." I looked at Robert Singer and then at Castiel. I will need several supplies as to fully obliterate the demon blood from Samuel Winchester's blood. His addiction will take more time, but if we are careful it shouldn't be a problem as it isn't as severe."

"Alright…whaddya need?" Robert Singer procured a pad of paper from the desk next to him as well as a writing utensil.

"I need chimera ashes, teeth of either a werewolf or vampire, pixie wings, wormroot, blood of a shapeshifter, wendingo bones, and a lot of holy water."

Robert Singer raised an eyebrow, "That's a lot of weird stuff, ya sure bout this?"

"Yes. I must get the other ingredients myself but you can help by getting the other things I need."

"Alright, c'mon Dean we're gonna go get some monster guts."

As Robert Singer and Dean Winchester left to collect the items I directed as their responsibility. I headed to the depths of Hell. While this place was full of sin and suffering it also held the original innocence of man. When Eve and Adam ate the first apple the tree of knowledge it turned into something that no longer held any significance in Heaven, but in Hell, it was the most "sacred" item. The tree was still as perfect as God first planted it, a circle of holy light surrounding it. Yet at the base of it was the source of man's corruption, the apple of knowledge.

It lay there on the "ground" it was as red as Eve had first plucked it from the tree but the inside had turned black and rotten. It was like a river of sins that flowed from that first bite, I saw all the atrocities of man reflected in the black meat of the apple. While it ridiculed mankind it also praised them. Here was the judgment ground of Hell. Here was where all the inbetweens went. The souls who did neither good nor evil in their lives, who were more inclined (if given a push) to become the most corrupted souls. The tree judged the good, the apple the evil. If the soul was more evil, it stayed in Hell, if good it was ferried to Heaven. This didn't happen often but when it did many souls went more to Hell than Heaven. And it was because of Eve that it happened.

Carefully I approached the tree, while it seemed to be only a plant it was more. It was the Tree of Knowledge, it knew all, the only one beside God to know everything. It was because of this great gift that the tree was _alive_ in a way only animals were. It had a conscious that is what gave it the awe inspiring power it possessed. I placed my hand gently against the trunk and voiced my desire through feelings and images.

I don't know how long I stood there with my hand pressed to the Tree of Knowledge but when the tree acknowledged my request, I had long stopped feeling my feet. Slowly but surely the tree granted my request. I smiled, I had gained what I had come for, now it was time to leave. I took flight and headed to Heaven, now it was time to pick up easier components.

I flew past the angels who guarded the gates to toward where I felt Michael's presence. As I reached him I saw that he was speaking with Samandriel and Raphael. Without preamble I plucked three golden feathers from his wings.

"WHAT IN ALL THAT IS HOLY IS WRONG WITH YOU ONE!?"

"I need these. They are important in the ritual to purify Samuel Winchester."

"YOU COULD HAVE ASKED FIRST! I WOULD HAVE GIVEN THEM TO YOU!"

"I apologize, I was under the impression that you would have fled as fast as possible."

"WITH GOOD REASON TOO! THAT HURT YOU—YOU—ASSBUTT!"

"…Michael…that is not a real insult."

Michael blushed and his azure eyes darted anywhere but my face. "So—so what!? I needed an insult."

I could see out of the corner of my eye Samandriel and Raphael rolling on the ground in laughter. Their faces were as red as berries and their grey and coffee wings fluttered with amusement.

"I must educate you on a later date on what counts as an insult Michael. But not now, I need some ingredients for the ritual."

Glaring at his brothers with eyes that promised retribution Michael replied, "Of course One, whatever you need."

"Thank you, I need-"

"_Except_ my feathers."

"Of course. I need some of…" As I rattled off the extensive list angels fluttered around me to hear what I needed then flew off to fetch it. In little time I was able to receive all I needed. "Thank you for your help." I bowed to the angels who helped and then to Michael…before stealing another feather.

"AHHHH! ONE! GET BACK HERE!"

To preserve both my life and my body's private parts I quickly flew off. Shame on Michael, he should know by now that I lie quite a bit.

* * *

Authors Note

Sorry for missing a few days...Ive decided to spend my time playing tennis, more tennis, and then more tennis. Basically I had absolutely no time to write, and when I did I was dead to the world. Thank you for being patient! Reviews are my brand of addictive stuff, basically cookies. Lots of Hugs!-Messenger


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Purification**

_**Names**_

Samuel had been prepared for his ritual by cleansing both his mind and his body. He completed physical training everyday with Dean to ensure his body was ready for the stress of withdrawal and recovery. Mental work had been trickier but a simple meditation was taught to Samuel to ready him. While I interacted with both Samuel and Dean I saw how close the two were. With no secrets between them and no outside forces trying to separate them the brothers were quite the efficient force.

Time I spent with them also changed their view of me. They refused to call me "One" or "All" but rather gave me a name that was more…human. I enjoyed it. I no longer referred to them with their full name but only their first. Castiel's name had also been changed, but not to the same extent as mine. While I was called Lyn, Castiel's was butchered as Cas. Samuel was the first to give me my new name. At first he was apprehensive of me. Afraid that I would hate him for giving into the darkness that surrounded him when his brother died. I didn't though, I admired him. Although he gave in to the darkness he still maintained his morals and his values. When I had told him this Samuel cried. I was confused, why cry? He explained to me that the tears were that of happiness and relief.

It had been three days after Samuel's confession that he gave me my new name. We had been sitting in the living room of Robert's home that Samuel had said, "Lyn, pass me the book on demon exorcisms?" I had looked around, not seeing anyone else I passed him the book.

"Thank you Lyn." And with those simple words I was Lyn. I looked it up in a book of names in a library in Rome. (Some of the ingredients I needed were in Vatican City). It meant "Lion-like, small", I was honored by Samuel. He had chosen a name that he believed fit my personality. The next day I said, "Thank you Samuel."

Samuel had smiled and replied, "It's no problem Lyn."

**_Friends_**

Samuel and I had become…friends. Dean and Castiel had grown closer and I had seen them the day before together, Dean had been teaching Castiel how to shoot a firearm. I was happy, it showed that Castiel had been happier and was becoming more understanding of humans.

When I was up late into the night Samuel was there with me, and when he began to experience nightmares I was there to sooth him. I knew many would see it as a romantic relationship but it wasn't. I was too broken. He was too close to his own hopelessness to gain a partner now. No we were friends, brothers.

Castiel and Dean were a different story. Castiel followed Dean around like a puppy in a trench coat. Castiel didn't get much of what Dean talked about when it came to cars or guns but he always listened. I had my suspicions of a possible bond between the two but it was too soon to tell.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Samuel. "Lyn? Are you okay?"

"I am quite alright Samuel."

"Are you sure? You were pretty deep in thought there?"

Amusement coursed throughout me. While I was an unmeasured amount older than Samuel I was the "younger" brother in our friendship. Samuel was constantly worrying about me. I would have found it annoying if it wasn't so sweet.

"Yes Samuel, I am perfectly well." My smile was small, but genuine.

_**Pure**_

Samuel was now fully cleansed of the demon's presence. The blood had been removed from his body and the withdrawal dealt with. It had been an arduous process. Samuel had been in pain for much of it. The fact that I knew that the pain was unavoidable didn't help. It hurt me that I couldn't help him, that I couldn't take the pain away. It surprised me, I had begun to see this human as a brother. It surprised me not because it disgusted me but it because I had believed myself too broken to even have a true brother.

I knew the angels were my family as well but they didn't understand me the way Samuel did. He recognized my hurt and tried to sooth it. Nobody had done that for me. Suddenly I realized, I wasn't alone anymore, I had Castiel, Dean and Samuel. Even Robert was included in the small circle I saw as family. The only one we were missing now was…Gabriel. But I would find him, and I wouldn't let him leave this time. I wasn't losing my brother twice.

Finally I was happy in my extremely long life. I had brothers, I had a _family._ As I looked upon the two brothers that bickered happily, and one angel that tried to stop them I realized that for the first time, I had true, pure, happiness.

* * *

Authors Note.

I want to make this clear: One (Lyn) is not going to be in a pairing with Sam. I know its kinda obvi but I want no confusions. Sam it going to paired with Gabe when he is finally kidnapped-sorry _found _by Lyn. I gave One a new name because I wanted to express why he treasures Sam and Dean so soon. Its because they care about him. Lyn gave them back their lives and asked nothing in return. So they gave him a name and it shows how much the brothers care about Lyn. (Lyn was found in a website of baby boys names it really does mean lion like and small). I also gave a peak into the oh-so-serious Lyn's personality. Now Lyn puts up a mask of perfection and power because that is what is expected of him in Heaven. But around the brothers he can let that mask go, cause the brothers just want to see the _real_ Lyn, not the Heavenly One who is All. Lyn's reaction to that shows how damaged he is. How the smallest thing of giving someone a name that is more _human_ (where in Heaven it would be an insult) can give Lyn so much hope and happiness.

PM me if you have _any_ questions. Shout out to Paxloria and JasonDragon64 for their great advice and being wonderful followers.

Reviews are my chocolate, I need them to survive. Comment and review and I give you hugs and maybe a special omake ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Family Business**

_**Where they Left off**_

After Samuel's cleansing Dean was eager to leave the house and get back on the road. Both were "sick of" Robert's house, sighting that it was boring and smelled like an old man. Robert had hit both of them over the head with a thick book in retribution. I myself didn't really care. It was peaceful in the house but I knew that it wasn't forever. Both Winchester's were the nomadic type, it was how they grew up. And their sense of duty kept them hunting.

Dean had found a hunt in a small town in Montana, right near the northern border. So the Winchesters packed up their personal belongings and piled into the car. They seemed surprised when they saw me in the back seat with a book.

"Lyn? You're coming?" Samuel's eyebrows were crumpled in the middle as he turned back to look at me.

"Yes. There is nothing for me to do in Heaven, unlike Castiel, so I will stay with you and your brother."

Dean's eyebrows flew up he heard this. He looked at Samuel who smirked. Dean shook his head but a smile tugged at his lips.

"Alight, you can come green eyes, but you better not get my Baby dirty." He leveled a stare at me.

"I will try not to dirty your car Dean."

"You better. But its cool that you're comin with us. It'll be good for somebody else to watch our backs." His smiled warmed my heart.

_**Hunting Things**_

We had arrived at the small town and checked into a small motel with two beds and a couch. I had no need for sleep, so I didn't need a bed. Currently I was researching what the creature could be while Samuel and Dean went to interview the police, coronary, and victim's family. Josanna Michaels had been seventeen, and had disappeared two weeks ago, three days ago she had reappeared, dead. Her limbs had been separated and her head smashed repeatedly. Problem? No prints, bruises, and no way to disappear in a crowded office surrounded by peers who liked her, and under camera surveillance.

So far I was favoring a special breed of Brownie (1). Brownies are small creatures who normally bind themselves to a family and clean the house and keep the children safe, normally non violent. But if the family accidentally upset the Brownie it was possible for it to turn into a Boggart, a beast who would wreak havoc upon the house hold with pranks that got gradually more deadly the longer the Boggart was ignored.

It seemed that the Michaels family was being hurt by the Boggart. Tall tell signs being, total disappearance, the mess the family's home was in, along with the bruises and different colored hair also pointed to the Boggart. While it was possible to kill a Boggart it was almost impossible. It was easier to bind it to a stone and throw it into a well or the ocean. The Brownie to preserve its own life would go into a hibernation state. It wouldn't wake up until the stone was taken and crushed under _very_ specific circumstances.

_**Saving People**_

I had told Samuel and Dean about my suspicion about the Brownie/Boggart. Samuel was curious while Dean wasn't even listening after I told them how to bind it. They needed a stone (any stone) and they needed to carve the ruin of "bind" onto it. To attach to Brownie to it they just needed to cut the Brownie and get the blood onto the stone. There was a minor problem though, to get to the Brownie they needed to get into the house, and that would take a bit of effort. The other problem was that they needed to cut the Brownie, and that would take a _lot_ effort. Brownies were incredibly hard to see or find, it would be ten times harder to _catch_ it. Luckily, they had me.

"Excuse me? Mr. and Mrs. Michaels?"

Mrs. Michaels had answered the door, "Yes? What can I help you with?"

"Yes, my name is Harrison Ford, I heard about your daughter, and I express my sympathy." My face compelled her to believe me.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Her face became filled with sorrow.

"Well I'm from The Lords Church in the town over. I was wondering if you wanted to come to our church for our support group tonight. Dinner and desert is served." While I wasn't from the church, a little tweaking over there made everything I said true. Never let it be said that Gabriel didn't learn from the best when it came to pranking.

"Oh, umm alright I suppose we could go…would the other there be…"

"Yes many have lost someone like you have, we hope to support everyone in their time of grief. The Lord will help you with your loss."

Mrs. Michael's nodded. "Yes, I think we will go for this one time."

I smiled at her. "While I will not be there, but Father Jacobs, the main pastor will. I have a church group in Chicago in a few days and need to leave tonight."

"That's alright, thank you…Father?"

I laughed, "No I'm not a Father, just an alter server when I can."

"Well you seem like a Father, do you have directions to the church?"

"Thank you and yes here." I handed her the brochure to the church.

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"Yourself as well." I nodded a goodbye to her and walked back down the block.

I met Samuel and Dean three blocks from the house.

"Didja get 'em out?"

"Yes Dean, the Michaels Family will be going to the support group."

"Great! Now lets kill a Brownie!"

_**The Family Business**_

After a _huge _amount of cursing, waving of guns and knives the Winchesters were finally able to bind the Brownie to the stone. As a result though…most of the house was trashed.

"Shit. We are soooooooo _dead._"

"Dean, I don't believe that you will be." I looked at him with slight amusement. When he looked at me in question I waved my arm. And with the motion the entire house was returned to the state we found it in.

Dean's eyes were as wide as saucers. "How the _hell _did you do that?!"

"Sorry Dean, trade secret." His disappointment was palpable, Samuel laughed as his brother pouted.

"Please Dean, Lyn doesn't have to tell you anything."

"Yes he does! He's part of the team!"

"Yeah, okay Dean whatever you want."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

I let the bickering of the brothers fade to nothing. I smiled at the spirit that hung around the house, as Josanna Michaels slowly faded into heaven her smile was as sweet as a child's.

* * *

Authors Note

Sorry for the longer wait. Ive been traveling and its been kinda hectic. This chapter is a peak into the hunting side of the Winchesters and Lyn.

Hope you like it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!-Messenger


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Remember**_

It had started off as a normal hunt. The Winchesters and I were driving to a new hunt that was most likely a djinn. A genie like creature whose abilities trapped people in their most wanted dreams until they wasted away into nothing. It took longer with modern medicine but it seemed this djinn had found a way around it, instead of the person's best dream…it was their worst nightmare.

We had tracked it to a small cottage at the base of some steep cliffs. It had been a summer home of one of the first victims. It had been going well, Dean and Sam had knives of silver dipped in lambs blood, I had my angels' blade in hand. But we underestimated the djinn, it had a brother. It had crept up behind us and had gotten me by surprise. I was placed into my own personal nightmare.

Well it wasn't a true nightmare, and I was aware, but trapped. Flashes of my past life flew past fast and colorful. I relived the pain of my childhood. Felt every blow and slap fresh and new. My stomach caved into itself without food. Bruises, broken bones, cuts, aftershocks of curses broke my body. I saw my loved ones die over and over. I saw what I lost. I saw in stark relief the manipulations of meddling old men. I felt my emotions shut down again when I realized that my friends were paid spies. I recognized the potions of control and forced affection run through my blood. I relived the true _hell _my life had been…but it was fake.

Dumbledore had helped me. The Dursleys had ignored me, but never beaten me. Hermione and Ron had been my rocks in the war. I saw their faces as they smiled. I felt Ginny's kiss. Tom…while an enemy hadn't truly tortured me. We had won the war, I had children, I married Ginny, I watched my grandchildren grow and have great grandchildren. But again it felt fake…what was reality? What was fantasy? Where was I? Where…Who…What…

I woke to Dean and Sam forcing foul liquid down my throat. I was un-respondent for a long time. I didn't do anything. I sat in a bed at the motel Sam and Dean had rented for a while, I sat, and stared out the window at the back alley. It wasn't very interesting, but I didn't have the strength to do much else. Before long Dean and Sam called Castiel.

"What is wrong with him?" Castiel, worried.

"We don't know! The Djinn did sumthin' funny to 'im." Dean, impatient.

"Calm down Dean! Cas asked a relevant question. As Dean said, we're not sure. We think his realities got switched around a bit and…"

I tuned out Sam. I didn't want to hear it. I knew I was messed up. I was questioning everything. Was my past life that bad? Was the djinn right? Or was it the more happier life? No it couldn't have been. I would have died then, and this, this…_mess_ of universes wouldn't have happened.

I gripped my hair in my hands tugging until my scalp tingled with sharp spikes of pain. My eyes scrunched tightly together and I pulled my knees to my chin, burying my face in them. I—I just wanted to KNOW! What is real!? What is fake!?

I didn't know that I had started to bang my head again and again against my knees until Sam gently pulled my hands from my hair and picked me up like a child. I just lay limp in his hold; I didn't want to think any more. Sam wrapped me into his arms and murmured to me quietly, my eyelids grew heavy. I wanted to sleep, but I'm scared to, what if I dream? What happens when I wake up and find out that I'm still stuck in my nightmare? What if this all is just some elaborate hoax?

"It's okay to sleep Lyn, we'll watch over you." Sam. It seems that I had spoken aloud.

"Okay," I whispered back, "You promise?"

"Yes, we'll be here when you wake up."

I drifted off into the arms of Morpheus at those words and the warmth of my brother's arms around me.

* * *

Authors Note

Yeah I know its short but I got stuck with a HUGE writers block due to the biggest headache of the century. Im sorry for not updating sooner, I had camp all week and its like I get home and just crash. But I am NOT ABANDONING EDENS EDGE OR LOVE OF A BROTHER (if you read that) anyways Im trying to pair Lyn and am coming up blank on ideas PLZ GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! CAN BE ANYONE SAVE DEMONS (except Crowley-he is awesome but he would be ooc) I know it seems a bit stupid to block them out but I don't want Lyn to be in a relationship with "people" who like to torture humans for fun. Tell me whatcha think plz - Messenger


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note: Sorry not a new chapter.

As a response to some of the reviews I have gotten I will not be pairing Lyn with Sam, Cas, Gabriel, or Dean. Lyn has know both Gabe and Cas since they were angel babies. So the pairings of Cas/Lyn and Gabe/Lyn are kinda creepy in this context. (Under any other circumstances it would have been different.) Sam and Dean on the other hand are like brothers. Sam cares for Lyn and Lyn for Sam but its not romantic. Sam kinda sees Lyn as a younger brother or as a child really, because for all Lyn's wisdom he is still pretty broken up and Sam catches glimpses of the more childlike Lyn and helps to comfort him. Dean sees Lyn as the annoying little cousin whom he likes but doesn't really want to hang around. While close the two will never be _really_ close, their personalities just clash too much.

Some people I had in mind for Lyn's pairing are:

Crowley (cause why not? hes awesome)

Gadreel (cause hes cute in a bad boy way (Gadreel wasn't close to Lyn and thus doesn't have the relationship with him that Cas/Gabe do))

or

Balthazar? (same as Gadreel's reasons)

But I'm totally not sure, this wont effect how the next chapter goes (Im writing it now) but I want to get the pairings out so I can figure out how the rest of the story goes, currently Im leaning towards Crowley but Im not sure.

PLZ PLZ PLZ GIVE ME YOUR OPINION! I HAVE PROBLEM! I WILL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL MATRIX COOKIES!


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Aftermath_**

I had woken to someone humming near me, I was still in Sam's embrace, just as he had promised. It warmed my heart that he would keep it, even something as small as promising to be near me as I slept. Dean was still sleeping and Castiel was nowhere in sight. So where was the humming coming from?

I looked around the room and saw a women at the window. The sunlight streaming in had set her red hair aflame. She held a small red crucifix in her hands. She was humming a quiet song, as I stared at her I could hear the words slowly filter into my hearing range.

_Bitter screaming, winter's bite,_

_You shall lose your soul tonight,_

_Twisted be thy blackened soul, twisted from the lives you stole,_

_So drink deep of life's last breath,_

_And welcome the cold embrace of Death…_

(Okay, I didn't write that, it was from a fanfic I read awhile ago, I copied it and saved it cause I loved the passage, I don't know the author but whomever you are I don't take credit for this and if you want me to take it down I will, I apologize in advance if I offended you I just thought that this passage was perfect for this part of the story I do NOT take credit for writing this, it belongs to its original writer.)

I shuddered at the lyrics, scared, I felt like cold was seeping into part of me and freezing my soul. As she sang she turned toward me, when I caught a glimpse of her face I screamed. Her face was stretched with a crazed smile, and splattered with blood. Her white blouse was dripping in it, and in her lap, a corpse of a small child, her crucifix was stained red with the life of an infant!

Slowly she rose from her chair, the body dropping onto the stained carpet with a squish, she stepped onto the small body, it crunched beneath her bare feet.

"DEAN! SAM! CASTIEL! SOMEONE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I franticly tried to wake them up. They didn't move. Sam's shoulder was wet, I pulled my hand away, it was covered in blood. I looked in horror at Dean and Sam, both their throats had been slit. I whipped my head back around at the woman as she spoke.

"See sweetie? Don't you love it? Didn't mama do such a good job?"

I slowly raised my eyes to hers. And my scream of terror could have been heard in heaven, for I looked into the eyes of Lily Potter.

* * *

"LYN! LYN! WAKE UP! WHATEVER YOURE SEEING ITS NOT REAL!"

I threw myself away of the hands that grasped my shoulders, trying to get away.

"Lyn! Lyn, its okay! Its me! Sam!"

As my chest heaved as I fought for breath I scrabbled at the sheets beneath my fingers. I blinked my eyes a few times and Sam and Dean's concerned faces focused in my vision.

"Lyn? Are you okay now?" Sam's voice was laden with concern.

I just shook my head and curled into myself. Sam gently pulled me into an embrace.

"Its, okay. Dean and I are here, we won't let anyone hurt you okay?"

I curled into his shoulder and just lay limp against him.

"Do ya wanna talk 'bout it midget?" Dean had sat down next to me and placed a hand on my head, ruffling my hair.

I shook my head, "No, too soon, its just…too fresh."

"Okay Lyn, nobody will make you."

"Samuel is right. We will not force you." I felt Castiel's grace wrap comfortingly around me as he sat down behind me and placed a hand on my spine. I was struck by their sympathy and comfort. It was like…having a real family again. I liked it.

We stayed in that position offering each other comfort. Soon enough I was able to tell them my dream, and the horror that lay within it. As I spoke Sam's arms tightened and Dean and Castiel's hands rubbed up and down my back. When I had finished I felt as if I had dropped of a huge load, I didn't have to carry this encounter by myself. Just like Dean didn't have to carry Hell alone, or Sam carry his ordeal with demon blood alone.

The next time I fell asleep it was within the arms of my brothers and that time, my dreams were sweet and undisturbed.

* * *

So the poll for pairings is currently this:

Gadreel: 4

Balthazar: 6

Crowley: 7

Crowley/Lyn/Gadreel: 1

If you want a threesome of Lyn and two others plz tell me so I can add it ok? So Crowley is winning right now, I have this open for a few more days ok? So like Friday I will close the poll, and I will tell you my decision.

Again I don't mean any offense by the passage in the middle plz don't hate me! it belongs to its original writer and will take it down if anyone finds it offensive.

Plz review!-Messenger


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The Case of Man Eating Candy Canes**_

After the fall out of the horrible nightmare, "Team Free Will" as Dean called us had become closer. In fairness Dean and Castiel could have already been considered a couple due to their "more profound bond". But it could not have been said that Dean and I were able to spend more than five minutes outside of a hunting environment. Now it was a different story.

When Sam was too immersed in research or was sleeping I would seek out Dean's company. When he and Castiel were not making eyes at each other, (read: eye sex), he and I would share a pleasant silence where I would read and he would ready the weapons. We would support each other, we would lean back to back. If I didn't understand something that would be more awkward to ask Sam about I would ask Dean, and with that came many entertaining conversations.

While we became closer we continued to hunt. We had taken out over the time of several weeks a shapeshifter who liked to impersonate their victims dream romantic partner and then kill them, a ghost who was obsessed with women's underwear, and curious case of a baby sea serpent who needed to be relocated before he starved to death and started to eat humans.

So far we were in the shining town of Celebration, Florida…I was scared. The total lack of _change_ disturbed me in ways I hadn't felt in a looooooong time. We were here for one reason…giant, man-eating…CANDY CANES. What in my brothers name was going on!? I had started contemplating banging my head against the wall but had discarded the idea.

"Hey, Dean, didn't we kill a Trickster that had the same candy wrapper calling card?" Sam was holding a Snickers wrapper in one hand.

"Ummmmm, yeah. Think its another Trickster?"

"Yeah, what else could it be? Cause really? Candy Canes?" Sam had raised his eyebrow in challenge.

Dean sighed, "Well at least we know what we're dealing with."

I smiled at the disgruntled look on Dean's face, it looked like somebody had told him that pie would kill him. After that amusing thought I examined the scene of the crime and went over what we knew. It seemed that the local candy store owner had been killed by two giant candy canes that had literally eaten him, (we had to cut open the candy canes to see the remains…not pretty).

"Okay so based on a normal Trickster's M.O. they give 'just deserts' for something the victim did. What would this guy do that he would get this kind of punishment?" Sam had been thinking back on the case to try and track down this Trickster.

"I have asked around about him." Seems Castiel was back. "Seems he was very…"

"Very what Cas?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Castiel's eyes shifted back and forth, refusing to meet his bonded's eyes. "Its seems he was…making candy canes using…human…parts."

I gagged, that was something I _never_ wanted to_ ever_ hear in my life.

"So the red in the candy was blood?" Sam looked mildly disgusted.

Castiel nodded with a flash of disgust, "The peanut brittle didn't have peanuts in it."

Sam looked at him in shock and then threw up into a trash can that had been placed nearby. Dean had almost the same reaction, except he missed the can. I just tried not to die of the overload of stupidity from humans in general.

As I rolled my eyes I felt a strange presence nearby. Quickly I extended my grace and isolated the presence. As I examined the small sample I had managed to capture before the being's abrupt departure, my wings flared in shock and surprise. I realized that the presence was that of an angel. A _very_ familiar angel. Gabriel.

"Castiel!" I spun around and grabbed his shoulders. "This is the work of _Gabriel_."

Castiel's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "But that is impossible! He fell before Lucifer was cast away."

"No, Gabriel left. He never fell." I started pacing back and forth across the blood spattered floor, candy cane fragments crunching under my feet. "We need to find him. Summon him." My wings were waving crazily behind me, showing my agitation. My eyes were shining as I turned back to Castiel. "Maybe…maybe he can join our flock?"

Castiel was about to respond when Dean cut in.

"Okay okay. What in the holy _hell_ is going on!?"

Castiel turned to his bonded and took his hands, "Our brother Gabriel, he left heaven during the first banishment of Gabriel. We thought him dead but…if Lyn is correct…Gabriel is _alive_."

Dean's hard emerald eyes softened into a spring green at Castiel's happiness. He smiled gently down at him and squeezed the hand in his grip. But after a moment he frowned.

"But if this Gabriel guy is killing people…what are we gonna do? We can't let him continue that."

I waved my hand, "If we can get him to join us then we won't have to worry about that."

Sam had caught onto Castiel's words from a few minutes ago. "Wait…flock?" His eyebrows scrunched together. "What does that mean?"

I turned to him with a soft smile. "It means family. A flock is a group of a few sets of mates. Castiel and Dean are mates and we are their brothers so we are included. If you or I find a mate then they will become flock as well. Since Gabriel is both mine and Castiel's brother he is included as well."

Sam looked confused. "But if it includes brothers shouldn't Lucifer and Michael be included and such?"

I shook my head, "No, while they would when we were fledglings they are not now, they are not mated yet so they haven't started a flock yet."

Dean looked utterly confused. Castiel squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. It is complicated."

"No shit Sherlock."

Castiel frowned, "I don't understand that reference Dean."

Dean cringed, "We really need to educate you Cas."

"Of course Dean."

…

We had gathered the supplies required to summon Gabriel as well as holy oil to keep him in one place to be able to talk with him without him trying to leave and us just having to drag him back. He was going to be angry with us, he would hide behind his veneer of arrogance and bravo.

I carefully intoned the chant that would call Gabriel to us. My wings shifted uneasily as a wind picked up around the room. As I saw Gabriel appear inside the circle of holy oil I quickly ignited the circle. I was right, he was angry.

"What in my Fathers' name is _wrong_ with you!?" Gabriel's golden brown eyes blazed with angelic fury, his six golden wings puffed up and extended in dominance.

Castiel's gaze was all happiness and almost gleaming with joy. Castiel's two jet black streaked with silver wings were lower in submission but were twitching with happiness.

Anticipating Gabriel's anger I had grown more wings as to be able to force Gabriel to calm down, I now currently had eight to his six. My wings were the color of the galaxies, of the first and last dawn, you couldn't really describe the color.

"Gabriel. Calm yourself." My voice was firm.

Gabriel took a deep breath and his wings lowered. "One, please tell me you didn't just do what you just did."

"I'm sorry. But I did."

Gabriel hung his head and just sat down in the circle of fire.

"Okay ya got me. Gonna drag me back to Mikey now?"

"No."

"No?" Gabriel's eyes peaked up hopefully, his voice tinged with hesitance.

"No. Gabriel, Castiel and I…we missed you…will—will you come home? Become part of our flock?"

Gabriel's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open. "Flock? With you? And Castiel?"

"Yes. Please Gabe…we missed you."

Gabriel's face was awash with happiness as he replied. "Yes."

* * *

Authors Note

As promised another chapter of Eden's Edge. :) Now I started another story in the normal Spn category its season 10 centric and its only one chapter now but I had to write it, its called "Loyalty to a Fault? Or a Fault to Loyalty?" check it out! Please with a cherry and Trickster candy on top! As always: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you do you get the wonderful feeling of a kitten loving you :3.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Family and Flock**_

Gabriel's golden wings were wrapped around Castiel and I, his head buried in our shoulders. Fortunately for me he was only a little bit taller than I was. As we cuddled in a pile of soft feathers we carded our hands through each others wings and hair. Sam and Dean stood awkwardly in the background.

Castiel was the first to make a change—he motioned to Dean and he walked over. Castiel lifted a wing and Dean sat down. Gabriel's wing which had been on Castiel's lower back from around his waist flared. Dean, started and fell back. Gabriel, for the first time in their presence, giggled. Dean rolled his eyes but laid his head back down on Castiel's shoulder.

Gabriel before I could ask Sam to join us spoke, "Hey Samsquatch, come join in on the fun."

Sam's eyes shot down to Gabriel's then shifted.

"C'mon Moose! Your part of the flock too ya know." While starting loudly, Gabriel ended with his voice lowering to a softer tone, as if needing to convey his sincerity.

Sam smiled and walked over to the pile of goo that was his flock. Almost instantly Sam removed everyones shoes, coats and jackets. He then placed them carefully around the hotel room. Sam without knowing it or having another challenge him had become the Alpha or leader of the flock. If I was right then I did believe we would have another mated pair soon. Looking at Gabriel watching Sam, I didn't have many doubts.

Sam after removing his shoes and jacket sat next to our pile. He laughed when Gabriel reached with grabby hands and pulled him down. Sam laughed as he was encased in golden feathers, Gabriel had decided he was a good pillow.

For hours we sat cuddles in a puppy pile. Gabriel and Castiel taught their bonded (or soon to be bonded) how to groom their different sets of wings. I too soon fell prey to the Winchester's and their respective angels. All four grabbed a wing and began to groom it, cleaning the hard to reach, itchy places. As my eyes began to droop I smiled. I finally had my flock again.

Authors Note

DONT KILL ME PLZ! I just got back into school and my schedule is killing me...*drops dead from pressure*. I know its extra short but I am updating like three times today so don't complain. I cranked out the chapters during and between my classes (finally a use for English :p) well I do believe this is a sappy as heck so if you need some pancakes to go with the syrup plz review. Love y'all! thanks for sticking with me. - Messenger


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Rules, Angels and Impalas**_

While for at least a month our flock had been awash with happiness. No hunt too complicated no dead ends. But our happiness was pushed to an abrupt stop.

A seal was about to break.

The Samhain Seal. The Halloween Demon.

Seems like Lilith was making a move. I hadn't heard from Michael yet about Zachariah but I was not truly worried as I had told Michael of the treason.

As we headed to another small town I relayed the information Sam and I had discovered to Dean, and Castiel. "The Halloween Demon was sealed away right after Lucifer was sealed within the cage. While Halloween was created after he was sealed the tradition was to carve faces on pumpkins to ward him of but candy was left to appease him. Our victim died from eating candy filled with razor blades. However they died because of a witch."

"How do you know all that from _one_ article squirt?" Dean's voice was exasperated.

"I was there when he was sealed away Dean of course I know how would break free."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I just don't see how a single witchy soccer mom could break a seal to set Satan free."

"Oh it isn't a normal witch Dean-o."

Dean almost drove off the road as Gabriel appeared in the backseat and answered.

"God damnit Gabe! Don't do that!" Dean glared at Gabriel through the mirror.

Gabriel to his credit looked sheepish. "Sorry Dean-o, still not used to the Rule yet."

The "Rule" as it was known, was that angels were not to just appear in the car, it tended to almost cause the car to crash. We surprised the driver and they tended to jerk the wheel. Now all angels had to call ahead so they could be expected. It was not only Dean's self preservation that developed this "rule' but it was his love for his "baby". It was kind of …disturbing.

"Anyway, the witches have been around for a good loooooooong time. Long enough to almost, as much as a minion can, personally know Samhain and know how to break him free."

As the Impala sped toward our destination Gabriel told us what he had found. Two witches, brother and sister, any three deaths, and the dates. So all we had to do was capture or seal the witches, stop any deaths until after Halloween and stop the Rising of Samhain. After Halloween was a different story, the witches would burn for their sins.

Authors Note

*LE GASP* I UPDATED! Sorry while I do have the chapters written their in a notebook and I have to force myself to put them in the computer so I'm on a writing binge tonight. So I may or may not update again tonight but ya never know, some filler stuff leading up to the next seal. I have decided on Lyn's pairing and it is...DRUMROLL PLZ! CROWLEY WITH A SIDE OF GADREEL! Hope ya like it! Anyways to answer a question, God and Lyn do have a bromance but we just haven't gotten there yet, just give it some time :). LOTS OF LOVE AND A OMAKE TO THE FIRST PERSON WHO REVIEWS! YOUR PAIRING AND PROMT IN ONESHOT FORM!-Messenger of the Candy God Loki


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Smell of Sour Milk and Sulfur

We had checked into a hotel but Gabriel wouldn't let us inside until he checked it out. Gabriel had found nothing harmful inside but proceeded to change it into a comfy temporary "nest". One bed—we all slept in a puppy pile, but big enough so all could stretch starfish across it.

A kitchen had been added so whoever made dinner tonight could cook. The fridge was fully stocked, Dean would most likely cook. Castiel could help but wasn't fully educated in the culinary arts. Sam could burn water and Gabriel only made sweets.

A table was dedicated to weaponry. Dean started with Sam to methodically clean and repair guns and knives. Making sure that everything was in working order. We didn't want anything to go wrong when it came to witches.

Castiel and I were working on the seal to temporarily bind the witches and their power. As long as one of us was near them (within fifty feet) they would be in a coma like state. The stone was raw black marble, the symbols drawn with white salt rock. The salt stood for purification to deny the witches their power. Blood of Castiel and I was dripped onto the stone to give the stone an anchor, blood from the witches would be needed to complete the stone but for now that was all we could do.

Gabriel who had decided and declared his work done was lounging around on the bed eating sweets. More like stuffing his face with all candy known to man and eating his weight twice over if the chocolate on the bed was any factor.

Sam who had finished his last weapon, stood and stretched, walking over and flopping on the bed with Gabriel, the candy mysteriously gone.

"Budge over lazy bones, I'm tired too."

Gabriel obligingly scooted over to make room. As soon as Sam was settled Gabriel draped himself over Sam, purring as Sam dug his fingers into Gabriel's hair. I caught Castiel's eye and we both smirked to each other. Those two were _so_ bonded.

Myself and Castiel fell into a peaceful silence. Dean was reading a magazine and speaking quietly with Gabriel and Sam. Our peace was broken by the appearance of two angels. Two _unwanted_ angels.

One's vessel was an older man with thinning hair, a sharp smirk, and beady blue eyes, Zachariah.

The other was bald, with dark skin and equally dark eyes, Uriel.

Dean had jumped to his feet and had a gun in hand in thirty seconds. Sam had pushed Gabriel behind him and grabbed a second gun. Both brothers glared at the angels. Feathers fluttered as Gabriel flew off.

I stood calmly and placed myself slightly to the left behind the two Winchester brothers. The binding stone safe in the pocket of my coat.

Zachariah spoke first, "Well isn't this quite the welcoming committee." His oily voice had me cringing in disgust.

"Yeah will we would've done flowers but you know, economy. No good prices these days." Dean's voice was sharp and laced with sarcasm.

"Dean." Sam's voice was a warning.

Castiel spoke next, his normally free tone weighed down with dark emotion. His blue eyes were stormy, like an ocean during a hurricane. "Zachariah, Uriel. May I ask why you're here?"

Zachariah's answering smile was sharp enough to cut and his voice was spiked with syrupy sugar. "Why Castiel~ you should be back in Heaven. Michael wouldn't be too happy if he knew you stayed." Zachariah's face twisted into an over exaggerated fake pout.

Castiel wasn't fooled, his blue eyes brightened with suppressed anger, like lightning.

"I wouldn't see how. Michael sent him here after all." My voice was carefully blank. I wouldn't let Zachariah have the satisfaction of knowing he caused even the slightest emotion from me, even disgust.

Uriel's eyes widened and he bowed. Zachariah stood shock still as he stared at me in surprise.

"One, we didn't know you were here." Uriel, despite his emotionless appearance, was rather scared, anxiety rolled off of him in waves.

Uriel was an Angel of Death. Responsible for "cleansing" towns where demon interference would cause events to deviate from God's plan, Atlantis was an example. I hated him. He was afraid of me, my anger against his work was well know in Heaven. He would kill off entire cities including innocents who had done nothing wrong.

"I believe I told Michael that I'd be helping the Winchesters. But the real question is why are _you_ here?"

Zachariah froze for a moment before gaining a condescending smirk. He straightened his tie then cleared he throat before speaking. "Well One as you can see Michael sent me to take over."

"You seem to think that I will listen or believe the likes of scum like you." My voice was colder than ice and my tone froze Zachariah.

His face slackened in shock. Uriel looking behind the meaning of my words, paled and edged away from Zachariah. Let it never be said that the Angel of Death wasn't smart.

"You seem to be under the illusion where I don't outrank you, where you a lowly seraph can order _me _around. Let me shed some light for you then. I am the one who is older than your _Father_. _I_ am the one who helped to shape your wings. _I_ am the one who _gave_ you your_ grace._ I am the _One who is All_. It is _you _who should show _me _some respect. _Not_ the other way around, respect is earned not given." I sneered in Zachariah's face my eight wings flared out behind me.

I could feel the proud gazes of my flock on my back. Zachariah looked terrified and Uriel was ten feet away from him his gaze lowered to the floor.

"So now that is cleared up what do you want with _my_ flock."

Now Zachariah looked sick. Attacking a flock, _any_ flock, in any way was treated as a crime against Heaven. If Zachariah's words against me personally didn't get him killed his actions against our flock surely would.

My eyes pinned him like a bug beneath a child's finger, powerless and weak, "I will let this infraction slide this once. But do not presume to make this mistake in the future, for if you do, I will _tear _your wings and grace from your body."

Zachariah was nodding so hard I though his head was going to fall off.

Sam's large warm hand enveloped my shoulder, "So, any of you guys gonna tell us why you're here?"

Authors Note

So I did update again, cool. Welp, nothing else to put here. REVIEW PLZ! A SWEET KISS FROM CAS TO EVERYONE WHO DOES!-Messenger of the Trickster God


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Investigating and Sleepy Angels**_

Zachariah cleared his throat and tried to look like he hadn't almost soiled himself.

"We are here because of the seal. We are to cleanse the town…"

Zachariah didn't get to finish his sentence as I held him by the throat up against the wall. My teeth were clentched and I felt Sam and Castiel wrapping their arms around me to try and calm me down.

"Get. Out. And if you come back I will kill you myself."

I dropped Zachariah and he fled, fear radiating from his being. Uriel had left as soon as the word "cleanse" was said. Smart move.

I felt my flock surround me. Comforting me. Slowly but surely I calmed.

"Back with us Lyn?" Sam's voice was light and teasing.

"Yes, my apologies."

"No problem green-eyes." Dean's voice was laced with amusement.

"Dean-o's right, you don't have to worry about it." Gabriel was sitting on the bed, sucking on a cherry lollipop.

Dean's brow wrinkled, "Hey where were you? As soon as those dicks showed up you bailed."

Gabriel's face fell. "Yeah, I just…"

Castiel spoke next. "I believe Gabriel didn't want to be found and harassed as it were."

Gabriel sent Castiel a grateful look. Dean just nodded to except the answer. He would leave too if faced with family or people he didn't like.

"Well!" Sam clapped his hands together, "Why don't we go and catch some bitches—I mean witches."

Dean's eyes glittered at the mention of hunting.

Castiel nodded in agreement to Sam, "The binding stone has been completed, we are ready."

We (Gabriel really) had tracked the witches to a local high school as student and teacher. Gabriel had made sure to take the items needed for their killing ritual so more deaths wouldn't be affective. The witches wouldn't blow their cover just to kill.

Sam and Dean had gone into the school to meet with the principle, they were pretending to be F.B.I agents. Their story was that they needed to interview both teens and adults to get the full scope of what was going on with the killings. Gabriel, Castiel, and I were wandering campus looking at the garden in the courtyard. As we were not normal visitors we attracted some attention. Many girls were eyeing us with interest with boys glared. Before Gabriel could say something to get him into trouble I said,

"Sam wouldn't like it."

Gabriel's mouth snapped shut and his eyes bugged out.

Castiel's voice was amused, "Please brother, your attraction and attention to Sam was not overlooked."

Gabriel just stared. Castiel blinked at him calmly and then sat down in the shade of a tall oak tree. I sat next to him. Gabriel coming out of his shock flopped down nest to Castiel and then laid himself across our laps.

"Oh why oh _why_ did I join you two chuckleheads in a flock?" Gabriel moaned overdramatically.

"I don't understand that reference." "Because you love us."

Castiel and I answered at the same time.

"Bastards." Was Gabriel's mumbled reply.

I smiled amused and started to play with Gabriel's hair. Threading my pale fingers through his caramel and gold colored locks. We sat there for an hour or so waiting for Sam and Dean to finish. As we waited Gabriel slept on Castiel's and my lap. Castiel watched the birds that fluttered above us. I continued to pet Gabriel, watching students as I did. It was lunchtime so I was able to observe a variety of humans. Absentmindedly, I threaded my left hand through Gabriel's hair and the other through Castiel's. He had followed Gabriel's example and had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

Students watched us but refused to meet my eyes. Seemed like they didn't prefer seeing men together like this. Disgusted whispers floated through the air and rode on the wind to my ears. Laughing to myself over the close mindedness of humans I pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead, and smirked when the whispers increased.

"Get out." A sharp angry voice cut through the peace.

I blinked up at eh angry couple who stood before us. The girl was the typical died bond with too tight clothes and her boyfriend the cliché football quarterback. Their faces were twisted in disgust.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I said, Get. Out. We don't need _fags_ like _you_ here."

I blinked calmly at her, not in the least intimidated. "Considering that both men here are my brothers what you are suggesting is quite repulsive."

My (supposed) verbal "attackers" jaws dropped and their eyes grew as round as dinner plates. Before they could utter another word Sam and Dean returned.

"Hey Lyn, Cas and Gabe giving you a hard time?" Dean's voice danced through the awkward (for the high schoolers) silence.

I blinked up at him, "My legs have fallen asleep, Gabriel is sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up by moving."

Dean just shook his head and laughed, bending down to pick up Castiel almost effortlessly and held him in his arms. Sam followed Dean's example and picked up Gabriel. Gabriel almost immediately did an impression of an octopus, wrapping arms and legs around Sam. Sam simply smiled and didn't attempt to pry Gabriel off of himself. Dean and Sam smiled politely to the dumbstruck couple as they waited for me to rise to my feet.

At a slower pace, because of Castiel's and Gabriel's weight, we made our way back to the Impala. I slid into the back seat, opening both doors, Gabriel on the right, Castiel on the left. After my brothers were settled, Sam and Dean slid into the front seat. We drove back to the hotel in silence relishing the comfortable air that surrounded the flock. When we pulled into a parking space outside our room Gabriel and Castiel started to wake up.

"Finally getting up sleepy heads?" Sam's voice was gently teasing the angels.

Gabriel blinked out of focus golden eyes in confusion. His hair, normally sleek, was flat on one side and messily puffed up on the other. Castiel also blinked sleepy eyes at us then flopped back down, clearly deciding to go back to sleep. Dean walked around to Castiel's door and opened it, pulling Castiel into his arms. Castiel made a noise akin to a cat, protesting the movement. Dean smiled.

"C'mon Angel. Let's get you inside."

Dean carried Castiel into the room, a sleepy but slightly aware Gabriel stumbling behind. Sam and I followed, shutting the door quietly behind us.

Authors Note

I HAVE RETURNED! Thank you dear readers for sticking with me. I know I haven't updated sooner and I wanted to believe me but right now Im in my junior year in high school and grades come before FF sadly. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new segment of Edens Edge. :) Again its kinda fluffy but I liked the way it turned out. Anyways I know some of you may want to see "action" in the pairing but Im gonna be clear and blunt. I DONT WRITE SMUT. I am underage and really I personally don't like it all that much, I believe it takes away from my story. Now I don't bash so if you like it that's your opinion just please don't ask me to write it ok? Thanks ever so much :) Again Thank you for sticking with this over-stressed writer and I hope you continue to enjoy. Hugs for reviews from my cutie pie Lyn :) -The lowly servant of the Greatest Golden Gabriel


End file.
